How Were You Born (Hero Stories)
"How Were You Born" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place after the events of the story "The New Smurfette". The Story It was several months after Wonder's creation and acceptance into the village as a member of the family. She was going around the village getting to know her new new father, new brothers and new sister. When she was with Smurfette, she decided to ask her something. "Smurfette, is it smurfy with you, if I ask you something?" Wonder asked, innocently. "Of course," Smurfette answered. "What's smurfing on your mind?" "Are you a naturally born female Smurf or where you smurfed through the Mirror like me?" Wonder asked. Smurfette lowered her head slowly, with a look of sadness on her face. "I'm sorry if I have unsettled you, Smurfette," Wonder said, apologetically. "It's okay," Smurfette said. "To answer your question. No, I'm not a naturally born Smurf. I really wish I was, but I was smurfed by that mean, old, nasty Gargamel to destroy our fellow Smurfs." "Gargamel smurfed you?" Wonder said, in complete surprise. "Indeed he did," Smurfette answered. "Did you look this beautiful when he smurfed you?" Wonder asked. "No, my hair was short, black and messy. I wore a plain straight edge white dress, my nose was much bigger and I smurfed ankle-fitted shoes and I couldn't speak in Smurf," Smurfette said. "You couldn't speak in Smurf?" Wonder asked. "Yes, it wasn't until Papa Smurf smurfed a magic spell on me that smurfed me into the Smurf I was born to be, to look like this, and to also finally speak in Smurf," Smurfette said. "So what else happened?" Wonder asked. "Well, I was smurfed by Hefty in the forest; who was also kind enough to smurf me back to the village, which was where I first met Hero." Smurfette said. "How did that smurf?" Wonder asked. "He was the only Smurf to treat me with respect, whereas the other Smurfs didn't. I tried to smurf different ways of luring them to Gargamel but none of them were interested..." Smurfette said. "Except for Hero, I guess," Wonder said. "Exactly! It was because of his love and care for me, regardless of my appearance that I began to wish I was a real Smurf," Smurfette said. "Did you eventually smurf this to Papa Smurf?" Wonder asked. "I did eventually smurf it to Papa Smurf, but it was at my trial," Smurfette answered. "You were on trial?" Wonder asked. "Yes! I tried to flood the village, but it backsmurfed on me; as I smurfed down into the rushing water and was smurfed downstream before I was smurfed by Hero," Smurfette said. "Oh my!" Wonder said, in complete surprise. "I know, as soon as I told them that I was smurfed by Gargamel, Papa Smurf kindly smurfed magic on me, smurfing me into the Smurf you smurf before you," Smurfette said. "He did smurfy work in unsmurfing all of Gargamel's work." Wonder said. "He sure did, and when the other Smurfs smurfed the new me, they all wanted to smurf time with me, but of course I wanted to smurf time with Hero, only to get to know him better, but of course this made the other Smurfs jealous; as they thought Hero was trying to smurf me away from them, but that wasn't the smurf," Smurfette said. "How did Gargamel react to the new you?" Wonder asked. "He smurfed a trick on me! Of course at the time I believed him. He told me to tell the Smurfs that there was a surprise at the Great Oak tree, which I eventually found out was a trap to smurf my fellow Smurfs," Smurfette said. "How did they escape?" Wonder asked. "I smurfed up as a Lone Smurf and teamed up with Hero to rescue them, and once I revealed myself to them, they were surprised to smurf that it was me, and they happily accepted me as one of the family," Smurfette said. "Wow!" Wonder said in surprise. "I know, what a way to smurf a new life as a Smurf," Smurfette said. "Thanks for smurfing me your story, Smurfette!" Wonder said. "I'm sorry to hear that Gargamel was the one who smurfed you." "Don't be! If it wasn't for Gargamel then I wouldn't be here, so in some ways I kind of thank him. But due to all the trouble he smurfs on us. I hate him and I just wish he would let us smurf in peace," Smurfette said. "I'm sure that day will smurf," Wonder said. "I sure hope so, then I can focus on what I want to smurf with my life, like which Smurf I want to smurf the rest of my life with and hopefully start a family, but only when I'm ready to smurf it," Smurfette said. Trivia *Smurfette remembers the events of her debut story "The First Female Smurf". Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories